Home is Where the Heart is
by peetamellark7475
Summary: AU. Katniss Everdeen just wants to leave her small town in Illinois and have an adventure. Get away from acting like a mother to her little sister, Prim. She wants to go to New York and be on broadway, but what happens when she meets a blue eyed boy at a West Virginia diner? Read and see what happens!
1. Chapter 1 Leaving

**Hey guys this is my new story that I thought would be fun to work on. I've had it floating around in my mind for while. It is based off of the song Home is Where the Heart is, by Lady Antebellum. So listen to the song and tell me what you think. This is AU.**

**I do not own the characters or the song, just the story line.**

"Mom, I have to leave." I say to my mother who is trying so frantically to get me to stay.

"Katniss, you have to stay. Prim needs you." She says. That does it. I'm done.

"Mom, she needs you. You are her mother not me, I'm her sister I have been taking care of both of you since dad died. I'm 18 I just graduated, I should be partying not taking care of my mom and sister that is your job. I have to leave. There is nothing you can do to stop me." I realized I was yelling. I just finished packing everything I own. I'm making sure I never come back.

"Okay, when are you leaving?" she asks.

I reply simply by saying "Now."

"No. You don't even know where you are going!" She yells. She was crying.

"I do." I yell back.

"Where?" She asks. This has turned into a full on yelling match.

"Anywhere but here." I say without yelling and without a moments hesitation I leave. But before I leave mom yells out the door "Home is where the heart is." Well my heart is not here.

I had to get out of this small town known has Zeigler, Illinois, were the population is only 900. **(A/N: Yes this is a real town. And the population is real. I just so happen to live there :P! Anyway…) **I jump into my old red pick-up truck and start to drive. No tear was falling. I felt free. Like no one could stop me.

It was already 3 a.m. when I left the house. I couldn't stand my mother, she thought I was insane. I'm not I just didn't want to play mom anymore. Prim really needs a mom, a real one too. Not just her 18 year old sister. I hope mother could see that after I left.

I kept driving and singing along to my favorite song. Sometimes I wished I was a singer. I would dance around my room singing into my hair brush. I love to sing but I know in reality I didn't stand a chance. I continue to sing when the next song comes on it is also one of my favorites, Vegas by Sara Bareilles. It defiantly describes me. But I don't know where I'm going.

_Gonna sell my car and move to Vegas_

_'Cause somebody told me that's where dreams will be_

_Gonna sell my car and go to Vegas_

_Finally see my name on a Palace marquee__  
__Gonna quit my job and move to New York_

_'Cause somebody told me that's where dreamers should go_

_I'm gonna quit my job and move to New York_

_Tattoo my body with every Broadway show__  
__Listen up now, honey_

_You're gonna be sorry_

_I can't get out from under a sky_

_That is falling and you say__  
__No fame, no money, I'm nobody_

_The way I'm running has sure got me_

_Down on my knees_

_Next stop Vegas, please__  
__I gotta get to Vegas_

_Can you take me to Vegas?  
Gonna sell my house and cross the border_

_'Cause somebody told me dreams live in Mexico_

_I'm gonna sell my house, I got to lose ten pounds_

_And cross the border, make sweet love_

_On a white sandy shore__  
__Listen up now, honey_

_You're gonna be sorry_

_Can't get out from under a sky_

_That is falling and you say__  
__No fame, no money, I'm nobody_

_The way I'm running has sure got me_

_Down on my knees_

_The next stop Vegas, please__  
__Door was just around the corner_

_Oh, you're on your way to somewhere_

_That is bigger, better_

_If you could only get there__  
__It's never your fault_

_You can't start your own winning streak_

_But I'd hate to lose you_

_To the fortune you seek__  
__I wanna loose my mind and sail the ocean_

_'Cause somebody told me there were cherry blue skies_

_I'm gonna fix my mind with a final destination_

_And have a deep sleep up on a sweet dream_

_I've never realized, no__  
__But listen up now, honey_

_You're gonna be sorry_

_You can't get out from under a sky_

_That is falling and you say__  
__No fame, no money, I'm nobody_

_The way I'm running has sure got me_

_Down on my knees_

_The next stop, Vegas, please__  
__Can you take me to Vegas? _

_I need to see Vegas_

_Take me to Vegas_

I finish with a sigh and decide I should look for a hotel. I've been driving for hours and I'm only in Indiana. This will be long but so worth it. I find a hotel and pull in.

I drag my bags out of car to go check in. I get in and see it's a little run down but it will have to do. I get to the check in desk and see a short girl that has big brown eyes and long brown hair. She also has bright red lipstick on. Her name tag says Clove. Hm.

"Hi Welcome to Hyland hotel can I help you?" She says in what I can tell is a fake happy voice.

"Just a room please." I say and smile. She goes and gets my key then comes back moments later with it.

"2nd floor first door on the right. Breakfast starts at 7:30 ends at 10:30." She says plainly.

"Thanks." I say.

"Anytime." Clove says.

I make it to my room ok and plop on the bed, tired of the day's events. I guess I will see where I'm going to tomorrow because before I know it I'm asleep.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me! I hope I can make this story good! Review what you think!**

**-Em:) **


	2. Chapter 2: Clove and a Journey

**Thank you for the reviews. I will try to update as much as I can. At least every other day. But here is chapter 2! Enjoy!**

When I wake up the bright sun is in my eyes. I look next to me to see the time and I see it is 12:30. Wow, I must've been really tired. I drag myself out of bed to go take a shower. I strip down so I can get in. The warm water feels good against my cold skin. I hurry up and get out. I realize I missed breakfast, oh well. I finish getting ready. I put on my dark wash skinny jeans, pink floral tank top, and my sneakers. I put my hair in it's signature braid to side and brush my teeth so I can go down stairs.

I make my way down the stairs. I really don't like elevators so I just take the stairs. When I get down stairs I see the worker, Clove passed out on the couch in the lobby. I debate if I should wake her up. I decide I should because I don't think she should lose her job.

"Hey, wake up sleepy butt!" I scream in her ear. She wakes up with a start then glares at me. I bust out laughing at her face and soon enough she laughs too.

"So what brings you to Indiana?" she asks after we've calmed down.

"Getting away from mother." I answer her honestly

"You too?" She raises her eyebrow while asking this.

"Yeah. I decided to stop playing mom to my little sister and let my mother figure it out how to do it." I say with anger in my voice.

"Yeah, me too. But of course I did that two years ago when I was only 16 I left the house and never looked back. So I ended up working here, in this hell-hole." She says.

"Ha. That sounds about right." I say.

"So where are you going?" she asks.

"New York." I say mindlessly. I quickly cover my mouth afterwards. She just chuckles. But I always have wanted to go to New York and be on Broadway so I uncover my mouth and nod my head yes. She just chuckles more.

"Huh? Never saw that coming by looking at you. Mind if I come?" she asks.

"Why?" I ask. She barley knows me and she wants to come with me. That is kind of strange if you ask me.

"I want to be tattoo artist in New York and you are my only chance to get there." She states simply. I think about it and can't see what harm it will do.

"Sure." I say. I think I just made a friend. She must see it to because we smile at each like idiots.

"I'll go pack." She says and gets up to pack. That is when I realize that I forgot to tell Gale, my best friend of all people that I was leaving. I call him up and pray to God he answers and soon enough he does.

"Catnip! You called I was so worried about how come you didn't tell me you were leaving! Prim told me! I can't believe you did this!" He screams. For some reason this angers me.

"Gale I had to leave and you know why I had to do that! So BELIEVE IT!" I scream back.

"You have to come back! I need you!" he says. Oh great him too.

"That is just it! I'm tired of people needing me and only me! It get on my nerves! So get used to not seeing me, because I'm not coming back!" I yell. I'm about to hang up but I hear his last words.

"I am coming to get you." He says coldly.

I get the chills up my spine but shrug it off because Clove is knocking at my door.

"Ready?" She asks. I nod my head yes and she smiles. I quickly throw my stuff in my clothes in my bag and me and Clove take off in a sprint towards my truck. We make it there just before we start laughing our guts out. Clove yells out the window "New York here we come!" I laugh at her antics. She then turns on the radio and we find that Taylor Swift is the one singing. We smile at each other the start yelling out the words.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do__  
__I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do__  
__But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts_

_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time__  
__If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You, you belong with me, you belong with me__  
__Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself_

_Hey, isn't this easy?__  
__And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine, I know you better than that_

_Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?__  
__She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time__  
__If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me__  
__Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know?_

_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me__  
__Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry_

_And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me__  
__Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me__  
__Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time, how could you not know?_

_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me__  
__You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me?_

_You belong with me_

I feel so happy with her and I'm proud of myself I have made a friend. I almost forget about Gale.

**Hey so two chapters in one night. Whoohoo! Please review! I love to read them!**

**-Em:)**


	3. Chapter 3: I'm not Famous Yet

**Oh my Finnick! I love you guys! Thank you all for the reviews! I enjoy it sooo much! Here is chapter 3!**

Me and Clove are singing at the top of our lungs the entire ride to every song. I have to say this is the most fun I've had in a long time, I don't have any worries. It feels amazing. I feel free. We keep driving until we are out of Indiana then we decide to stop for a hotel. We see one and decide to stop and rest.

"Wow, this one is even crappier then the one I worked at!" Clove yells to me. I have to quiet her down because well, I don't fell like getting thrown out of a hotel at 12:30 at night. She smirks at me and chuckles. I shake my head at her and laugh.

"Come on let's go check in." I say. We go to the front desk and we see a pale red hed working there. She reminds of a fox so I decide to call Foxface.

"Hello welcome to The Southern Hotel I'm Miranda how can I help?" she asks.

"A room for two please." I say. She looks behind me and laughs. I raise my eyebrow at her and she points behind me. I turn around to find a passed out Clove snoring her head off. I laugh. Moments later Foxface comes back and gives me the key to the room. I turn around to leave but she grabs my wrist.

"Where are you going?" she asks. What is with people and wanting to know where I'm going.

"New York." I say. Perhaps the widest smile I've ever seen crosses her face.

"Broadway?" She asks. I nod my head yes. The smile grows wider.

"Call me when you get there." She then slips me a note.

631-403-2055. That's my number, call me.

-Miranda

I finish looking at it and smile at her. She winks at me. I turn around and wake up Clove she wakes up easily and we head to our room. Which is not that far from the lobby. We make it to the room and clove plops on the bed and turns on the TV. I decide I will get in the shower.

"Hey I'm getting in the shower don't fall asleep we have to talk." I say

"No promises." She says. I glare at her and she laughs.

I go in the bathroom and strip down. I turn on the hot water and jump in. While I wash my hair I decide to sing my favorite song I'll Never Forget You by Birdy.

_Eighty-Six Charlie came over  
He asked me for a favor  
Asked me a question  
Asked me to make an exception_

Eighty-Six Charlie, he came back  
Said he'd been thinking it over  
Said he's had a change of heart  
He thinks he's made a grave mistake

But I, I'll never forget you  
I'll never forget you  
You make things so easy  
I'll never forget you

Eighty-Six Charlie, he came back, he came back  
Sat down at the table, and for the last time  
Said he's finally made up his mind  
He wonders if it's not too late  
It's not too late because

I'll never forget you  
I'll never forget you  
You made me so angry  
I'll never forget you

I get out of the shower and dry off. I head back into the room to see a surprised Clove staring at me.

"Well now I see why you want to be on Broadway. You are amazing!" she says.

"Thanks!" I say truly happy.

"I'm surprised you aren't famous yet." She says. I laugh at that. Nobody ever said that to me, not even Gale. He always said I would end up being a house wife. That made me mad.

"Thanks." I say again.

"Well I'm going to bed, see you in the morning!" She says.

"Wait we haven't talked about our plan yet!" I say.

"Later." She tells me. Hm, she really doesn't like to talk. Oh well, we will talk tomorrow. But right now I'm really tired so I put on my pj's and tell Clove goodnight. She must be asleep because she doesn't reply. I sigh and crawl into bed. I turn out the lights and as soon as my head hits the pillow I'm out into a very good sleep.

**Sorry for the shorter chapter! Once again thank you all so much! You wouldn't believe how many emails I've gotten about how people put this story on their favorite or me on their favorite author! Thanks! Anyway you can call that number up there! It's this thing were you call and see how you would die in the Hunger Games! Really Cool! And that song is actually my favorite song so you could listen to it! She is an amazing singer! But any way thanks!**

**-Em:)**


	4. Chapter 4:Tic Tac Rap

**Hey guys! I'm loving all the reviews! So I have a question do guys want a Peeta POV of before he meets Katniss? Let me know! Here is # 4!:D **

I wake up to sound of sound of running water. Then I realize Clove is here with me now. I end up smiling to myself so wide that it must look like a grimace. Clove comes through the door and sees me still smiling.

"Stop that, you look like the Joker." She says with a creepy look on her face. I laugh at her and get up. I get dressed in light denim cut off shorts, brown boots, and a yellow v-neck shirt. Clove is dressed in a black skirt, white v-neck, a black vest, and red sneakers. We brush our teeth and head down to breakfast. When we get there I don't see the red head. Oh well, we head to the wide buffet in the dining area. I grab some eggs, bacon, orange juice, and a muffin. I head over to where Clove is sitting at and see she has a map.

"Oh God, this is bad!" She says.

"What is it?" I ask leaning over the table to see what it is.

"We are heading towards West Virginia not New York!" she yells so loud that I am sure it woke up everybody.

"Your point exactly?" I ask. I don't see the big deal in it.

"Oh my God! You dumbass! We're in the wrong direction!" She yells again.

"Ok I know what to do we drive there and then wait and see what we can do. Head north possibly." I say calmly. To be honest I think I'm handling this better than her.

"I guess that will have to do. But you don't have any sense in direction do you?" she asks.

"Nope. Not at all." I say popping the p.

"Come on hurry up we need to go. Meet me in the room." She says.

I hurry up and finish my meal then sprint off towards the room. I get there in time too because Clove says she about to come get me. I put my stuff in my bag and we go check out. We are putting the stuff in the bed of my truck when Clove speaks.

"You know it is kind of funny how we are doing this and we don't even know each others last name." She states. Huh I never thought about that.

"Katniss Everdeen." I say. She smiles.

"Clove Becker." She says. I like the name it's unique.

We jump in the truck and take off. I turn on the radio and put in my Beatles CD. For some reason I love the Beatles. I change it to my favorite song and sing along.

_When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree  
There will be an answer, let it be  
For though they may be parted, there is still a chance that they will see  
There will be an answer, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
There will be an answer, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be

And when the night is cloudy there is still a light that shines on me  
Shine until tomorrow, let it be  
I wake up to the sound of music, Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be  
There will be an answer, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be

Clove looks at me in disgust the whole song. I turn it down and see what's wrong.

"You listen to oldie songs?" She asks in disgust. I can't help but laugh at her face, which earns me a glare. She then smiles and takes out the CD.

"Hey what are you doing?" I shout.

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist, I'm just showing you what real music is!' She the smile after says this. She puts in a Paramore CD. I roll my eyes at her as she turns it up higher.

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt so much?_

I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities well I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Pain make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start, start, hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?

That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

When that is over she looks at me raising her eyebrows waiting for an answer. I shake my head no and she sighs in disappointment.

"I know a song that we'll both like." I say with an air of mysterious in my voice. She raises her eyebrow and I chuckle. I then turn on one of my favorites and turn it up. Clove smile at me then starts singing along.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?_

Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,  
The people we used to be...  
It's even harder to picture,  
That you're not here next to me.

You say it's too late to make it,  
But is it too late to try?  
And in our time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights,  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed,  
Still stuck in that time,  
When we called it love,  
But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?

If happy ever after did exist,  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of shit  
One more fucking love song, I'll be sick.

Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow  
'Cause you forgot yesterday.  
I gave you my love to borrow,  
But you just gave it away.

You can't expect me to be fine,  
I don't expect you to care  
I know I've said it before,  
But all of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights,  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed,  
Still stuck in that time,  
When we called it love,  
But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?

If happy ever after did exist,  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of shit  
One more fucking love song, I'll be sick.

Now I'm at a payphone

Clove stops singing so I can do the rap part by myself.

_Man, fuck that shit  
I'll be out spending all this money  
While you're sitting round wondering  
Why it wasn't you who came up from nothing,  
Made it from the bottom  
Now when you see me I'm stunning,  
And all of my cars start with a push of a button_

Telling me the chances I blew up  
Or whatever you call it,  
Switch the number to my phone  
So you never could call it,  
Don't need my name on my show,  
You can tell it I'm ballin.

Swish, what a shame could have got picked  
Had a really good game but you missed your last shot  
So you talk about who you see at the top  
Or what you could have saw but sad to say it's over for.  
Phantom pulled up valet open doors  
Wiz like go away, got what you was looking for  
Now it's me who they want, so you can go and take  
that little piece of shit with you.  


Clove now joins me in the last part.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?_

If happy ever after did exist,  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of shit  
One more fucking love song, I'll be sick.

Now I'm at a payphone

We finish smiling at each other. We continue driving through the day snacking and singing. When it is night we decide to keep driving what a mistake that was. Clove ended up falling asleep. I looked at her the started to doze off myself. What woke me up was a moving truck coming head honking at us. We both screamed and I swerved so we couldn't get hit. We are both breathing heavily.

"Ok that was close. How about we try to make up a song to keep us awake?" she asks, still breathing heavily. I nod my head yes since I haven't caught my breath yet.

We sit for hours think of songs and we finally get one we call it the Tic Tac Rap.

_Brick Wall, Waterfall_

_Girl you think you know it all_

_But you don't_

_I do_

_But you don't_

_I do_

_So boom with ya' attitude _

_Ba boom with ya' attitude_

_See this pinkie see this thumb_

_See this fist you better run_

_No wait, come back_

_You need a tic tac_

_Not a tic_

_Not a tac_

_But the whole dang pack_

_WORD!_

It is full of meaningless rules but hey! We love it and it is our song.

**So this was a long chapter. I hope you liked it! Lot of songs in there. Tell me what you think about the Peeta idea! Review! Thanks! I hoped you liked the Tic Tac Rap tell me what you think about it!**

**-Em:)**


	5. Chapter 5: Not Wanting To Know The Voice

**Thanks for the reviews so much! So I decided not to do a Peeta POV you'll learn about him when he and Katniss meet! (;**

We kept driving through the night until it was 9 a.m. We pulled into a hotel and decided to stay at the hotel the whole day until 9 a.m. tomorrow morning. We were an hour away from the West Virginia border. I start to worry about Gale. He said he was coming to come get me, that was also 2 days ago. I'm also worried that I haven't heard from mother. Did Gale hurt her? No, he wouldn't do that. Clove pulls out me out of thoughts.

"Earth to Katniss Everdeen!" She yells in my face. I snap my head up and shake my head trying to clear it. "Come on I got our room." She says pointing towards the stairs. I nod my head and follow her. We go to the room and I think I should take a shower. I tell Clove that I am and she nods her head. I step into the bathroom and look in the mirror. I smile to myself thinking off the poem I wrote in 5th grade. It was called Little. It fits me so well.

_I remember when I was little_

_And things were simple_

_No awful drama_

_Just my old stuffed llama _

_When I could look in the mirror_

_And see a princess_

_Now all I see_

_Is just me_

_I remember my mom and me, _

_Playing jump rope and never wanting to stop. _

_I remember when I was little _

_And things were just simple._

I sigh and take off my clothes. I get in the shower that is already hot. It feels so good. I keep thinking to myself that I shouldn't be so happy with Gale looking for me and planning to have revenge. I sigh and decide to sing because somehow it clears my head. I sing while I wash my hair.

_Your fingertips across my skin_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind, images_

_You sang me Spanish lullabies_

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes, clever trick  
Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me__  
__Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?__  
__So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do__  
__We walked along a crowded street_

_You took my hand and danced with me in the shade_

_And when you left you kissed my lips_

_You told me you would never ever forget these images, no__  
__Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me__  
__Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?__  
__So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do__  
__I cannot go to the ocean_

_I cannot try the streets at night_

_I cannot wake up in the morning_

_Without you on my mind__  
__So you're gone and I'm haunted_

_And I bet you are just fine_

_Did I make it that easy to walk_

_Right in and out of my life?__  
__Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Why can't you just let me be?__  
__So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

I finish my shower and realize I have been in there for a while. I dry off and put on some sweats. I go back to room and see Clove flipping through the channels.

"There you are! I started to think you drowned in the shower!" she exclaims. I manage a smile and sit down on my bed.

"So Broadway, huh?" she asks. I nod my head excitedly. She laughs.

"I've always wanted to since I was 5 but my father died in a car wreck when I was 11 so I forgot about it. My mother was lost and my little sister was scared. I had to grow up and provide for the family." I say.

"I'm sorry." Clove says.

"It's ok. It is not like you killed him." I state.

"Ok," she says.

"So why do you want to be a tattoo artist?" I ask.

"I don't know. I just…do." She says. I smile at how she just thought about it and decided to follow it. She seems like my best friend. I smile at the thought.

***The Next Day***

We're in the car heading towards West Virginia. The whole way there while Clove was driving I listened to my IPod. One song struck my attention. It was beautiful really, and I couldn't help but put it on replay. It was by Lady Antebellum.

_She grew up on a side of the road_

_Where the church bells ring and strong love grows_

_She grew up good_

_She grew up slow_

_Like American honey__  
__Steady as a preacher_

_Free as a weed_

_Couldn't wait to get goin'_

_But wasn't quite ready to leave_

_So innocent, pure and sweet_

_American honey__  
__There's a wild, wild whisper Blowing in the wind_

_Calling out my name like a long lost friend_

_Oh I miss those days as the years go by_

_Oh nothing's sweeter than summer time_

_And American honey__  
__Get caught in the race_

_Of this crazy life_

_Trying to be everything can make you lose your mind_

_I just wanna go back in time_

_To American honey, yea__  
__There's a wild, wild whisper Blowing in the wind_

_Calling out my name like a long lost friend_

_Oh I miss those days as the years go by_

_Oh nothing's sweeter than summer time_

_And American honey__  
__Gone for so long now_

_I gotta get back to her somehow_

_To American honey__  
__Ooh There's a wild, wild whisper Blowing in the wind_

_Calling out my name like a long lost friend_

_Oh I miss those days as the years go by_

_Oh nothin's sweeter than summer time_

_And American honey_

_And American honey_

By the time I got done listening to the song for a 5th time we had to go get gas. Clove was pumping the gas while I decided to go in and pay. I grabbed two orange juices as while and went to pay. I got done checking out and turned around when I ran into something hard.

"I'm sorry." I say.

But they don't say anything but "Hello." They have a deep voice and something tells me I don't want to know who it is.

**Cliffhanger! Mwahahaha! Tell me what you think! The poem up there I wrote when I was in 3rd grade so…yeah. The 1st song up there is Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy. Amazing song! But review please! Thanks!**

**-Em:)**


	6. Chapter 6: My Lunatic ExBest Friend

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Don't worry Peeta is coming soon!**

"_Hello." _he says.

"G-g-Gale." I finally manage to get out.

"What's wrong Catnip? Scared?" he asks coming closer to me. I try to run but he grabs my wrist. I try to squirm away but he doesn't budge.

"What does you want Gale?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"Come on, don't you remember our conversation two days ago?" he asks. He keeps getting closer and I keep getting less comfortable.

"Leave me alone! How did you find me anyway?" I ask.

"Don't you remember the tracking device your mom put on your phone freshman year? Yeah well, I got her to give me the code number to it so I've been following you. Surprised you haven't noticed. I've been with you since you picked up that shorty." He says. Terror takes over me has I realize he might have hurt them.

"You didn't touch them did you?" I ask frantically. He laughs an evil laugh.

"Why would you ever think that? Of course I didn't I asked nicely, and maybe promised Prim I would bring you home." He says.

"Just leave me alone. Don't you want me to live my dreams?" I ask. I have watery eyes but I blink the tears back. I don't want him to get satisfied by seeing me cry. He shakes is head no meaning he doesn't.

"I honestly don't care." He says. As soon as he gets done saying that I slap him on the face. Hard. He looks at me with anger in his eyes.

"When did you turn feisty?" he then start to some after me. I am to fast for him I take off towards the truck with him hot on my trails. When I get in the truck I buckle in and lock the door. Clove decides it is a good time to play 20 questions.

"Where the _hell _have you been? I was waiting forever!" she exclaims.

"Look I can't explain now so just start the car and go!" I yell.

"No. Not until I get an answer." She states and crosses her arms. I'm not in the mood. At all.

"Just start the damn car!" I yell. She listens to me not wanting to feel the wrath of me.

She steps on it and we end up going 95 mph. I look behind us to see Gale's mustang following us.

"Shit." I mutter. Clove looks at me then raise her eyebrow. She is obviously waiting for an answer.

"Ok, so his name is Gale he _was_ my best friend, until he went all crazy trying to get me to come back home. He has been tracking me the whole way here. Then he randomly shows up at the gas station. See why I'm in a hurry?' I ask.

"Yes. Now watch this." She says and smirks at me. Next thing I know we are turning at a sharp corner.

"Cool. I think we lost him." I look behind me and I don't see him. I smile to myself after I see that we that lunatic.

"We lost him?" Clove asks. I nod my head yes and she smirks. "I told you I had mad driving skills."

"You never said that." I say confused.

"Yeah I did." She says.

"When?" I ask.

"Just now." She says then looks at me. I look at her and we burst out laughing.

"Ok let's lighten the mood by listening to some music!" she yells. She pops in a Maroon 5 CD and turns it to number 5, The Man Who Never Lied.

_In the middle of hollywood boulevard  
Screaming at each other, screaming at each other  
Like oh oh oh, can't take it anymore oh oh oh  
Like a tragedy, like a dark comedy  
Laughing at each other, laughing at each other, like oh oh oh  
It isn't funny anymore, oh oh_

I was the man who never lied  
Never lied until today  
But I just couldn't break your heart  
Like you did mine yesterday  
I was the man who never lied, oh oh oh  
I was the man who never lied, oh oh oh, yeah

Sometimes honesty is the worst policy  
Happy ever after, happy ever after  
Let it go, oh oh, you never need to know, oh oh  
I don't wanna be picking up all of these tiny little pieces, tiny little pieces  
Of your heart, oh oh, won't do it anymore, oh oh

I was the man who never lied  
Never lied until today  
But I just couldn't break your heart  
Like you did mine yesterday  
I was the man who never lied, oh oh oh  
I was the man who never lied, oh oh oh

I was the...yeah, yeah, oh, oh

In the middle of hollywood boulevard  
What am I doing in hollywood boulevard?  
In the middle of hollywood boulevard  
Screaming at each other, screaming

I was the man who never lied  
Never lied until today  
But I just couldn't break your heart  
Like you did mine yesterday

I was the man who never lied  
Never lied until today  
But I just couldn't break your heart  
Like you did mine yesterday  
I was the man who never lied, oh oh oh  
I was the man who never lied, oh oh oh

We get done singing and Clove squeals.

"Katniss! Look we're here!" she yells. I look out my window and see the 'Welcome to West Virginia' sign. I smile, we're here, we are finally here. I roll down my window and stick my head out. I howl and Clove laughs, which cause me to grin. I have a feeling something amazing is going to happen here.

**Yay! I finished traveling now comes the good parts! I'm sorry if you like Gale but I despise him. So anyway, I'm going to update a lot tomorrow because, I will be really busy this coming week. I have theatre camp and extra dance practice because my recital is this next Saturday. So wish me luck! Anyway, if I do get to update next week it will b e awesome! Review!**

**-Em:) **


	7. Chapter 7: Break Down

**Hey guys! So there are going to be no songs in this Chapter but you will get 4 new characters in this chapter not going to say who that is for you to see! Oh and there is an author called Paige Melark. She has her first fanfic up so go to her profile and check it out!**

**I only own the story line. Not the songs or the characters. That is to amazingly epic for a 13 year old to own.**

When Clove and I made it to West Virginia we kept smiling like idiots, but we couldn't help it. We were finally here!

"We should probably look for a hotel to figure out how we are going to get to New York. Plus, it is 2 in the morning." Clove says. I nod my head and she turns were it says the nearest hotel is. The Undersee Hotel.

We get there ok and drag our bags out of my truck so we can check in. We get inside the hotel and go to the front desk. We don't see a worker so Clove starts ringing the bell like there is no tomorrow. It gets annoying after a while but thankfully a blonde headed worker comes out.

"What?" she yells. I can't help but look at her name tag. It says Madge, Madge is medium height, blonde wavy hair, and blue eyes.

"No need to get snappy. We just need a room for two please." Clove says.

"Ok just wait a minute, preferably not ringing the bell." Madge says. Clove gives her an evil smile then Madge turns away.

"Wow talk about major attitude." Clove says. I chuckle and shake my head. Madge soon comes back with the key and gives it to me. I smile and thank her. She returns the smile but looks at Clove in disgust. Clove smiles evilly at her then turns on her heel then walks away.

"Sorry about my friend. She can be a handful at times." I say truthfully.

"Don't worry about it. I get a lot more rude customers than her. My father taught me how to handle them, after all he owns the hotel." She states then looks down.

"Well anyway thanks." I say.

"No problem. Goodnight." She says.

I go to where Clove is in the lobby and drag her to our room.

"Can you believe that girl?" Clove says. But I just keep laughing at her. "Stop laughing!" she yells. But soon she is laughing too.

"I'm tired I think I'm gonna head to bed. We'll talk about New York in the morning." I say.

I change into my pajama's and crawl into bed like a child. I turn out light and say goodnight to Clove. She says it back and in a few minutes I'm out.

_**The next morning.**_

I wake up to see Clove right in my face. I scream and start kicking. Clove falls over laughing. I frown at her.

"Not funny." I say.

"Wrong! It was so funny." She says I frown at her more.

"Come on and get dressed I'm hungry." I say.

She obeys and gets dressed in a black and grey striped v-neck and white skinny jeans. I get dressed in a khaki shorts and a teal tank top. We head down to breakfast and I grab an apple, cereal, and a muffin. Clove grabs a waffle then sits down so we can talk about New York.

"What if we keep driving through here then start to head north?" I ask.

"You don't have any direction at all! But I think that is our only option so let's go." Clove says.

***Driving***

We have been driving for 2 hours when I start hearing funny noises coming from the truck. Soon enough I'm right. My truck breaks down.

"Great now were stuck." I say.

"Look! There is a mechanics 2 block away from here! Let's go!" Clove says.

I jump out of the truck and sprint off with Clove. We get there and see the sign 'Mason's Mechanic's' I smile and follow Clove in. We get in and see 2 blondes and a brunette they turn around when they hear the bell that declares people are here. The tallest boy with blonde hair and blue eyes come around the counter. Clove looks as if she might faint when she sees him. I have to admit he is kind of handsome but not right for me.

"I'm Cato Mason. These are my brother and sister Marvel and Glimmer. What can we do for you?" he asks.

"My truck broke down and I need help." I say. Clove is still looking at him, speechless.

"Ok where is it at?" he asks.

"Two blocks down from here." I state. He nods his head and takes off with Marvel and Glimmer following him. Now I have to talk to Clove about Cato. Fun. Not.

**Like I said yesterday I will update quite a bit today because I may not be able to post much this week. Review please! This is short but it is going to get longer I promise! **

**-Em:)**


	8. Chapter 8: Sing, Please

**Hey guys! So thank you all for the reviews I love it! So Peeta is coming next chapter be happy! I know I am!**

I have been waving my hand in front of Clove for ten minutes now and she is still oblivious. It's annoying really.

"Clove!" I scream in her ear. She finally snaps out of it. "Oh you might want to wipe your mouth got a little drool." I say jokingly. She quickly starts wiping her mouth. I burst out laughing she glares at.

"What?" she asks angrily.

"You. You are totally in love with him!" I exclaim.

"I am not! I barely even know the guy!" she says. I roll my eyes at her.

"Whatever you say." I say.

Cato soon comes back with my truck on the back of a tow truck. I frown at the sight. We are going to get nowhere with a broken truck.

"Ok girls looks like you are going to be in West Virginia for a while. Truck is pretty beat up. How long has it been running?" he asks.

"10 years." I say. My father drove it before it was handed down to me.

"Ok well it will take about 5 weeks for it to be back again. Gotta place to stay?" he asks. I shake my head no. He then looks at Clove and says, "You are welcome to stay with me and my brother and sister if you like." He offers then winks at Clove. Clove blushes wildly and looks down.

"Umm, Sure. I don't see the harm." I say.

"Great. I'm going to start working on your truck so you guys can walk around the town if you like." He says. I nod my head. I take Clove's hand and drag her out of the shop. Once we get out she completely loses it. She starts jumping up and down screaming like a 15 year old girl who just found out their crush likes them. I have **NEVER **seen this side of her.

"Wow someone is happy." I say. She looks up at me and smiles like a lunatic. I laugh and continue to walk.

We keep walking till we spot two guys singing to earn money. I look at Clove and she shrugs. We walk over to see them and they are actually pretty good. One look like he is 23 and the other looks 18. They have two girl standing behind them one looks 3 and the other looks 17. I lose my thoughts about them when the two men start another song.

_When I was a young boy growing up in school  
There was a lot of confusion so many guides and rules  
Faced with a dilemma and being told what to do  
That's when I learned to stand for something, does it come as a surprise  
that I fell, fell for you, for once I could tell what I should do_

Lock this baby down, make it real here's the papers sign the deal  
Find a home buy a car get a dog and there we are  
so I'm gonna stand up and man up, no stuttering and I won't stall  
I'm gonna stand up and man up, the one time its cool to fall  
In love, I'm falling in love  
and please don't pick me up  


The bronzed haired man steps in and sings this part by himself.

_We decided to get married, a little bit too soon  
People told us we were crazy, cuz we were still in school  
Too young too fall in love, but we followed through  
and it wasn't all for nothing  
so they shouldn't be surprised  
that I fell, fell for you and for twice I could tell what I should do  
_

Now they both start singing. They are really good.

_Lock this baby up, make it real here's the papers sign the deal  
Find a home buy a car buy a dog and there we are  
so I'm gonna stand up and man up, throw my doubts up against the wall  
I'm gonna stand up and man up, the one time its cool to fall  
In love, Ohh I'm in love  
but please don't pick me up_

You'd never leave me on the side of the road  
or down on the floor like your clothes  
Driveway with the water hose anywhere the water flows that's perfect how it goes  
Just like a penny on the street or dying when you see something sweet.  
The most beautiful picture on the wall …That's you

Cuz when I fell, I fell for you  
and for the thrice time I could tell what I needed to do

Lock this baby down make it real where's the papers sign the deal  
Find a home buy a car buy a dog and there we are  
So I'm gone stand up and man up, I promise not to drop the ball  
I'm gonna stand up and man up, the one time its cool to fall  
So I'm gonna stand up and man up, who cares how it looks to ya'll  
I'm gonna stand up and man up, the one time its cool to fall  
In Love, ooh in love  
Hey but please don't pick me up.

They get done and people start clapping and so do I. I put money in the hat and walk over to them.

"Hey you guys are really good. What's your guys' names?" I ask.

The older one speaks first. "I'm Thresh. This," he says picking up the little girl. "Is my daughter, Rue." He says then smiles down at her. "Hi, I'm Rue and I'm thwee!" she squeals. I smile at her and she smiles back.

"I'm Finnick Odair and this," he says grabbing her hand. "Is my wife, Annie." He says and pecks her cheek. I smile at them.

"I know we are young but I love her and she loves me that's all that matters right?" Finnick states while looking at her the whole time. I smile at them again and can't help get a pang of jealousy of their relationship. But I brush it away because they are talking to me.

"What is your name?" they ask.

"Katniss Everdeen and this is Clove Becker." I say pointing to Clove.

"You sing?" Thresh asks.

"A little. I'm ok." I say and shrug my shoulders.

"She is amazing!" Clove blurts out. I glare at her and she smirks.

"Well then, why don't you sing for us." Annie says.

"Yeah sing!" Rue says. I smile at her and begin to sing. I sing the song that I know best The A Team by Ed Sheeran.

_White lips, pale face_

_Breathing in snowflakes_

_Burnt lungs, sour taste_

_Light's gone, day's end_

_Struggling to pay rent_

_Long nights, strange men__  
__And they say She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_Cos we're just under the upper hand_

_Go mad for a couple grams_

_And she don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_

_Or sells love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_Angels to fly__  
__Ripped gloves, raincoat_

_Tried to swim, stay afloat_

_Dry house, wet clothes_

_Loose change, bank notes_

_Weary-eyed, dry throat_

_Call girl, no phone__  
__And they say She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_Cos we're just under the upper hand_

_And go mad for a couple grams_

_And she don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_

_Or sells love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_An angel will die_

_Covered in white_

_Closed eye_

_And hoping for a better life_

_This time, we'll fade out tonight_

_Straight down the line__  
__And they say She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries__  
__They scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_And we're all under the upper hand_

_And go mad for a couple grams_

_And we don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland_

_Or sell love to another man_

_Its too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_Angels to fly_

_To fly, fly_

_Angels to fly,_

_To fly, to fly_

_For angels to die_

"You are amazing!" Thresh yells. By the time I finished a crowd was formed. I smiled and thanked him.

"Come on Katniss we have to go!" Clove yells.

"Hey wait!" Annie says. "We are all going to the Rock 'n' Roll diner tomorrow want to come?" she asks. I smile and nod my head yes. "Great meet us at 7 there ok?"

"Yeah." I say. She hugs me and I surprisingly hug her back.

We walk away to them all yelling "Bye Katniss, bye Clove!" I wave back at them and can't help but feel excited about tomorrow.

**Hello! How did you like it? I just had to make Rue Thresh's daughter, I hope you don't mind review please!**

**-Em:)**


	9. Chapter 9: The Diner Part 1

**I'm soooo sorry! The reason I haven't updated is because I've had theatre camp then dance practice right after until 10:00 or 11:00 at night. I had a dance recital so I had to practice…. A lot. And I got braces–full mouth- so I'm in a lot of pain but anyway…. here is the chapter.**

When I wake up the next morning a wide smile on my face because I realize that today I will get to meet my new friends. I'm glad I can get friends here so easily here because back home I only had Gale. Gale. I wonder what he is doing now. Probably still looking for me. That reminds about the conversation we had at the gas station.

_"Hello." he says._

_"G-g-Gale." I finally manage to get out._

_"What's wrong Catnip? Scared?" he asks coming closer to me. I try to run but he grabs my wrist. I try to squirm away but he doesn't budge._

_"What do you want Gale?" I ask through gritted teeth_.

_"Come on, don't you remember our conversation two days ago?" he asks. He keeps getting closer and I keep getting less comfortable._

_"Leave me alone! How did you find me anyway?" I ask._

_"Don't you remember the tracking device your mom put on your phone freshman year? Yeah well, I got her to give me the code number to it so I've been following you. Surprised you haven't noticed. I've been with you since you picked up that shorty." He says. Terror takes over me has I realize he might have hurt them._

_"You didn't touch them did you?" I ask frantically. He laughs an evil laugh._

_"Why would you ever think that? Of course I didn't I asked nicely, and maybe promised Prim I would bring you home." He says._

_"Just leave me alone. Don't you want me to live my dreams?" I ask. I have watery eyes but I blink the tears back. I don't want him to get satisfied by seeing me cry. He shakes is head no meaning he doesn't._

_"I honestly don't care." He says. As soon as he gets done saying that I slap him on the face. Hard. He looks at me with anger in his eyes._

_"When did you turn feisty?" he then starts to some after me._

I shiver at the memory and jump out of bed to turn off my phone. I hope by turning it off he won't find me. He may never find me by me turning off my phone. I smile to myself for my cleverness. I decide I should take a shower and freshen up before 7:00 tonight. Since I don't know where the bathroom is I go to ask Cato. I walk around the house until I think I found his room. Well, it has to be his room in big letters on the door it says "Cato's Room". I go in and I see he is still asleep but not for long because when I try to turn around he wakes up sleepily.

"Who's there?" Cato asks.

"Katniss." I say. The thing- I mean _person_- wakes up beside him. I didn't realize there was a person beside him I thought it was pillows.

"Babe, who is that?" the person says. Is that Clove's voice? Then I realize Cato is naked. Oh my God.

I cover my eyes fast. "Please don't tell me you are both_ naked_?" I ask.

"We are." Clove says. Oh God.

"Did you.. you know?" I ask kind of worried.

"Yeah.." Cato says. I gag. It is a good thing I haven't ate breakfast yet or that would be up.

"Can you just tell me where the bathroom is?" I ask.

"Down the hall to the right. Oh by the way sorry about the... awkwardness." Cato says. I nod my head and turn into the hallway. Once I'm in the hallway I uncover my eyes and sprint to the bathroom.

I make it to the bathroom and strip down to get in. I try to get rid of the horrible thought of Cato and Clove by singing.

**(A/N: Play this song while reading this. Ingrid Michealson- Be OK. I always imagined Katniss with her voice.) **

_I just want to be ok, be ok, be ok_

_I just want to be ok today_

_I just want to be ok, be ok, be ok_

_I just want to be ok today__  
__I just want to feel today, feel today, feel today_

_I just want to feel something today_

_I just want to feel today, feel today, feel today_

_I just want to feel something today__  
__Open me up and you will see_

_I'm a gallery of broken hearts_

_I'm beyond repair, let me be_

_And give me back my broken parts__  
__I just want to know today, know today, know today_

_I just want to know something today_

_I just want to know today, know today, know today_

_Know that maybe I will be ok__  
__Open me up and you will see_

_I'm a gallery of broken hearts_

_I'm beyond repair, let me be_

_And give me back my broken parts__  
__Just give me back my pieces_

_Just give them back to me please_

_Just give me back my pieces_

_And let me hold my broken parts__  
__I just want to be ok, be ok, be ok_

_I just want to be ok today_

_I just want to be ok, be ok, be ok_

_I just want to be ok today__  
__I just want to feel today, feel today, feel today_

_I just want to feel something today_

_I just want to know today, know today, know today_

_Know that maybe I will be ok_

_Know that maybe I will be ok_

_Know that maybe I will be ok_

I get out and dry off then decide to get ready and walk around town anything to get out of the crazy house…

**Ok so this is short but it is only part one part two will be up at exactly 8:00 ( Central Time Zone)or earlier…maybe. So just wait till then I gotta go check up on my braces! See ya later!**

**-Em:)**


	10. Chapter 10: The Diner Part 2 Blue Eyes

**Part 2 people!**

After my shower I get dressed in white shorts, yellow flower pattern tank top, a hot pink hat, and yellow flip flops. I'm about to run out of the house when I remember Clove. I find her in the living room making out with Cato. Damn.

"Wow you've only known each other for what? 2 days and you already can't keep your hands off each other." I say. They don't even break apart Clove just shoos me away with a flick of her hand. Fine, her loss.

I get out of the house and go in Cato's shop, then I gag. I hear someone chuckle behind me and turn around. My grey eyes meet with a pair of sky blue ones and I can't help but get lost in them that I don't even realize he is talking.

"Hello? Anybody there?" he says. I can't help but notice a southern accent to his voice.

"Oh yeah." I say coming back to my senses. He chuckles.

"Why were ya' making a gaggin' face?" he asks.

"Oh nothing really just that I saw my friend sucking faces with a guy she met two days ago." I say and let out a breath at the end. He cracks up and I just stare at him. He has blonde curly locks, sky blue eyes, tan skin – probably from working on a farm-, tall and muscular build. He really is handsome.

"Well that's not a pleasant thing in the morning" he says.

"Not really. So what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I needed some oil and I always come here to get it." He states while raising up a bottle of oil. I nod my head and he starts to walk away. I notice I didn't catch his name. I quickly turn around and sprint towards him. I finally catch up with him.

When I catch my breath I look up at him. " What is your name?' I ask

He smiles. "Peeta Mellark." Peeta says.

I smile at him, "Katniss Everdeen." I state. He smiles back and hops in his truck. He drive off and I can faintly hear the words to one of my favorite songs.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

I walk in the other direction, towards town smiling to myself. I don't know what it is about Peeta Mellark but he makes butterflies in my stomach appear. _Snap out of it Katniss! You just met him, don't be Clove! _My mind says. I shake my head to clear my thoughts. I start to think of my truck. How am I going to pay for it of course I brought money but only 600 dollars. Hopefully that will be somewhat enough. I sigh and check the time. Ugh, it is only 10:30. 7:00 can't come fast enough. I walk around town with nothing to do. I sigh then an idea comes to my mind. Sing! Thresh and Finnick did, why can't I? I smile and take off my hat place it on the sidewalk. I clear my throat and begin to sing whatever song comes to my mind first.

_Cinderella's on her bedroom floor she's got a  
Crush on the guy at the liquor store  
Cause Mr. Charming don't come home anymore and she forgets why she came here._

Sleeping Beauty's in a foul mood for shame she says  
None for you dear prince, I'm tired today.  
I'd rather sleep my whole life away than have you keep me from dreaming

I don't care for your fairytale  
You're so worried 'bout the maiden,  
Though you know she's only waiting on the next best thing

Snow White is doing dishes again cause what else can you do  
With seven itty bitty men?  
Sends them to bed and she calls up a friend, says will you meet me at midnight.

The tall blonde lets out a cry of despair says  
Would have cut it myself if I knew men could climb hair  
I'll have to find another tower somewhere and keep away from the windows.

I don't care for your fairytale  
You're so worried 'bout the maiden,  
Though you know she's only waiting on the next best thing

Once upon a time in a faraway kingdom, man made up a story  
Said that I should believe him  
Go and tell your white knight that he's handsome in hindsight  
But I don't want the next best thing  
So I sing and hold my head down and I break these walls 'round me  
Can't take no more of your fairytale love

I don't care for your fairytale  
You're so worried bout the maiden,  
Though you know she's used to waiting spent her whole life being graded on the  
Sanctity of patience and a dumb appreciation  
The story needs some mending and a better happy ending cause I don't want the next best thing no no I don't want the next best thing

I finish and the crowd around me claps. I bow and grab my hat. I look inside and see a dime. _A dime. _Seriously? Wow. Well, I am new at this. Oh well. I look at my watch and see the time. Only a hour has passed, dang. I really need to find something to keep me distracted. Guess I'll sing another song.. I know I can sing the song I wrote!

**(A/N:This song is not mine, nor has it ever been and never will be!)**

_I'm just a little bit caught in the middle  
Life is a maze, and love is a riddle  
I don't know where to go  
Can't do it alone  
I've tried, but I don't know why_

Slow it down, make it stop  
Or else my heart is going to pop  
Cause its to much, yea its alot  
To be something I'm not

I'm a fool, out of love  
Cause I just can't get enough

I'm just a little girl lost in the moment  
I'm so scared but I don't show it  
I can't figure it out  
It's bringing me down  
I know, I've got to let it go

And just enjoy the show

The sun is hot in the sky  
Just like a giant spot light  
The people follow the signs  
And synchronize in time

It's a joke, no body knows  
They've got a ticket to that show  
Yea

And just enjoy the show

Just enjoy the show

And just enjoy the show

Just enjoy the show

I want my money back

Just enjoy the show

I want my money back

Just enjoy the show

I finish and they clap again. I bow once again and check my hat, once again it's a dime. I huff and take the money out of it and put my hat back on. I guess I'll just keep walking till 7.

**There was part 2! So the 3rd will defiantly be up tonight! Guess what? She met Peeta! You will see more of him.. a lot more! Mwahaha! Tell me what you think, that means review…please? Thanks!**

**-Em:)**


	11. Chapter 11:The Diner Part 3 Pile of Sexy

**Part 3! I was in a lot of pain. Seriously I can only eat rice because I can't chew a thing because of the soreness in my braces. Grrrr. Anyway, here is Part 3!**

It is finally 7:00! I had done nothing but walk around and try to figure out where the Rock 'n' Roll diner is. I found it and I'm on my way there now. Nothing really happened to me today. I wonder what Clove did. Never mind, I really do not want to know. I make it to the diner ok, when I get there I see a "HELP WANTED" sign in the window. Huh. Guess I know where to come. You know just in case. When I walk in the first thing I see is Thresh singing karaoke. I think the song is Not Over You by Gavin DeGraw. Or whatever his name his.

_Dreams, that's where I have to go  
to see your beautiful face, anymore  
I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio  
Hope, hope there's a conversation  
where we both admit we had it good but  
until then it's alienation, I know, that much is understood  
And I realize_

If you ask me how I'm doin I would say I'm doin just fine  
I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two  
and finally I'm forced to face the truth  
No matter what I say, I'm not over you  
Not over you

Damn, damn girl you do it well  
And I thought you were innocent  
You took this heart and put it through hell  
But still you're magnificent  
I I'm a boomerang doesn't matter how you throw me  
Turn around and I'm back in the game  
Even better than the old me  
But I'm not even close without you

If you ask me how I'm doin I would say I'm doin just fine  
I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two  
and finally I'm forced to face the truth.  
No matter what I say, I'm not over you  
And if I had the chance to renew  
You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do  
I could get back on the right track  
But only if you'd be convinced  
So until then

If you ask me how I'm doin I would say I'm doin just fine  
I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two  
and finally I'm forced to face the truth  
No matter what I say, I'm not over you  
Not over you  
Not over you  
Not over you

He finishes and everybody claps including me, Finnick, and Annie. I walk over to their table and take a seat next to Annie and Thresh comes to sit next to Finnick.

"You were amazing!" I say once he is seated.

"Thanks." He says with a smile.

"Where's Rue?" I ask.

"She's with my ex- wife this weekend." He says and looks down.

"Oh." Is all I can say. Thank God Annie breaks the awkwardness.

"Where's Clove? She was supposed to come with you." She asks. To tell or not to tell. I guess I'll be nice and not tell.

"She doesn't feel good." I say. They raise their eyebrows at me and I nod my head.

"We already ordered, I hope you don't mind. We got you a cheeseburger and fries." Finnick says.

"It's fine, I don't care. But, can you guys tell me something?" I ask.

"Yeah, shoot." Thresh says.

"What do you know about Peeta Mellark?" I ask. They have to know at least a little something, it is a small town.

"Well I don't really know all that well except that he is 19 and he lives on a farm with his aunt and uncle. Oh and that he was taken away from his mom at 15 years old and that his dad owns the bakery but doesn't like to talk to anybody. That's why he doesn't like to go anywhere near the bakery." Annie explains.

"Really? I thought he was scared of bread." Finnick says which earns him a slap on the head from Thresh.

"Hey! Watch it! Do you want to mess up the big pile of sexy right here?" he asks motioning to his face. I chuckle and he turns to face me. He gives me a wink then turns back to Thresh.

Thresh laughs then says, "More than anything in the world." Finnick glares at him which causes me and Annie to laugh even harder.

Finnick curses under his breath while the food is being served. We all dig in and I decide to ask another question.

"Why did Peeta get taken away from his mom?' I ask.

Finnick goes to answer but Thresh beats him to it. "She beat him."

My chin drops to the floor. His own mother abused him? What sick creature would do that to their own son?

"But strangely enough she didn't beat his two older brothers just him." Finnick states. My chin drops even farther causing French fry crumbs to fall out. They laugh at me and it make my cheeks go red.

"Hey Katniss, you should sing!" Annie squeals.

"What song?" I ask. Singing sounds really good at the moment.

"Uhmm.." Annie goes on.

"Oh I know Dog Days are over by Florence and the Machine!" Thresh says. I smile and get up I can hear whistles and dog howls from my table. I chuckle to myself as I get on the stage.

"Ok well it looks like I'm going to be doing some karaoke so music man can you play tune number 9 please?" I say.

Moments later the song begins to play I smile and take a deep breath and begin to sing.

_Happiness, it hurt like a train on a track  
Coming towards her, stuck still no turning back  
She hid around corners and she hid under beds  
She killed it with kisses and from it she fled  
With every bubble she sank with a drink  
And washed it away down the kitchen sink_

The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
The horses are coming  
So you better run

Run fast for your mother and fast for your father  
Run for your children for your sisters and brothers  
Leave all your love and your longing behind you  
Can't carry it with you if you want to survive

The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
Can you hear the horses  
'Cause here they come  
_[ Lyrics from: lyrics/f/florence_and_the_machine/dog_days_are_ ]__  
And I never wanted anything from you  
Except everything you had  
And what was left after that too. oh._

Happiness hit her like a bullet in the back  
Struck from a great height  
By someone who should know better than that

The dog days are over  
The dog days are gone  
Can you hear the horses  
'Cause here they come

Run fast for your mother and fast for your father  
Run for your children for your sisters and brothers  
Leave all your love and your longing behind you  
Can't carry it with you if you want to survive

The dog days are over  
The dog days are gone  
Can you hear the horses  
'Cause here they come

The dog days are over  
The dog days are gone  
The horses are coming  
So you better run

The dog days are over  
The dog days are gone  
The horses are coming  
So you better run

I finish and people start to clap I hear someone whistle. I search for the person when my eyes meet with a pair of sky blue ones that can only belong to none other than Peeta Mellark.

**Ok so the diner is done! What do ya' think? Like it? Love it? Absolutely hate it? Tell me! Review! **

**-Em:)**


	12. Chapter 12:Elton John and One Direction

**Hello people of Earth! Ok so a lot of people are saying this story is getting worse because of the songs or that I should take all the songs off. What do you think? The reason why I put songs in here is because the story is about Katniss going away from home to be a Broadway singer. So if you don't like the songs or don't like the story stop reading! Thanks! Anyway, I'm going to be doing another story were you can send in a tribute for the 64th Hunger Games. So please send in a tribute! But anyway here is chapter 12!**

My heart stopped when I look in Peeta's eyes. He flashed the brightest smile and whistled. I guess I found the person that whistled. I smiled back and hopped off the make-shift stage they had. I walked back to my table to be greeted by slaps on the back and a round of good jobs. I blush. I never got this back home the only people I sang in front of were Prim and my reflection. Prim squealed when I did sing. My reflection did nothing but smile back at me.

"Wow. We got talent here don't we?" the music man says. I feel bad that I don't know his name maybe Annie knows.

"Annie what is his name?" I ask pointing at the man.

"Oh, him. He's Plutarch Heavensbee, he owns the diner. And loves people with a good voice on 'em." She says. I nod my head and turn back to Plutarch.

"So who wants to go next?" he asks. A hand immediately shoots in the air I can't see who it is until he stands up. It's Peeta. Oh God.

"How come Peeta is here? I mean I know it's a public place but doesn't he have to work on a farm?" I ask. I didn't realize how stupid that sounded until I said it.

Finnick and Thresh laugh at me and Annie rolls her eyes.

"He loves this place. He comes here all the time. I'm surprised he doesn't live here." She says.

Peeta has already picked a song by the time me and Annie have our attention on him. Thresh and Finnick are still laughing but they are starting to die down. The music starts to play and I immediately know what song it is. It used to be Prim's favorite song until One Direction came out. It's Your Song by Elton John. So he listen's to the oldies too. I like this kid. He winks at me and begins to sing. I am truly blown away by his voice who knew he could sing.

_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

_I don't have much money, but boy if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live__  
__So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do_

_See I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen__  
__And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world__  
__If I was a sculptor, but then again no_

_Or a girl who makes potions in a traveling show_

_I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song, and this one's for you__  
__And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

He finishes and starts to walk over to me with a big smile on his face and I can't help but get butterflies. I can't be falling for him right? I just him. I am not falling for him. I can't be.

He begins to speak and I get a feeling that I might be falling for him.

**Sorry this is short my dad came home early with some major news and wants me to get off. I will post later if I can. Please send in a tribute to my new story! And review for this one!**

**-Em:)**


	13. Chapter 13: Skinny Jeans

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was really busy! But anyway here is the chapter! **

"Hey, Katniss." Peeta says. He gives me a smile that makes me melt. I now know that I _could_ be falling for him.

"You're great," I say. "I meant with singing." I add.

"Me? No I think you are the singer here." He says. I blush madly and he smiles.

"Thanks." I say.

"But by any chance are following me? Because I'm pretty sure you are new to this town considering you called Plutarch music man." He says. Annie, Finnick, and Thresh crack up at this and I blush. He chuckles.

"I am not following you. I came here with my friends." I say motioning to the people at my table. He smiles and waves at them.

"I'm sorry I don't know any of you." He states. "Wait you are Finnick Odair right?" he then says.

"Yep. That's right." Finnick says.

"Awesome. And the rest of you are?" Peeta asks.

"Thresh Mare." Thresh says sticking out his hand. Peeta shakes his hand then looks at Annie.

"Annie Cresta- Odair." Annie says. Well I guess I know her maiden name now. He shakes her hand too.

"I thought you looked familiar." He says.

He then turns to me with a small grin on his face. "And you may be?" he says.

I chuckle. "Katniss Laurel Everdeen." I say and smile at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Katniss Laurel Everdeen. I'm Peeta James Xander Mellark." He says.

I smile up at him and he smiles down at me. I get lost in his eyes and I think he does too, by the he looks at me. We get snapped out of our moment when I hear Annie giggle. I snap my head back at her and give her a death glare. She then busts out laughing. I hear Peeta chuckle and I turn to him and blush.

He smiles at me. "You're beautiful when you blush." He says and I blush even harder. He covers his mouth, then uncovers it and says, "Did I just say that?' he asks. For his answer Thresh and Finnick cackle. He blushes.

"Ditto." I say and smile.

"What?" he asks with a confused face.

"You're beautiful when you blush, too." I say. He smiles.

"Well, I better get back to the farm. Bye." He says. He takes my hand and gives it a small kiss. I get all giddy when he does and smile like an idiot.

He stands up and says, "See you later, Katniss Laurel Everdeen."

I wave goodbye and go into a daze. I don't know how long I was in it because the next I know Finnick is paying the check.

"Finnick, I can pay for my own meal." I say pulling out my wallet.

"No." he says shoving my wallet back.

"Whatever." I say rolling my eyes.

He pays and we leave the diner to walk around. We walk around for a while because they show me everything.

"Who's up for a little singing in the streets?" Thresh asks. Finnick and Annie nod their heads like maniacs so I do too.

"What song?" Annie asks.

"I know how about What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction!" Thresh exclaims. We all look at him strangely. "What? That's all Rue listens too!" he says.

"I don't wouldn't it be kind of weird watching 18 to 33 year olds sing that?" I ask.

"And seeing British and Irish dudes in skinny jeans isn't?" Finnick asks raising his eyebrow.

"Oh." Is all I say. He chuckles and shakes his head.

"Ohhh, I know! Let's sing Summer Nights by Rascal Flatts!" Annie says. I nod my head. I love this song when I was younger that was all I listened to. Finnick says yes. Thresh is the only one that hasn't said anything.

"I don't know the song." Thresh finally says.

"Well to bad!" Annie says and Finnick sticks out his tongue. Thresh pretends to pout but then smiles.

"I'll just dance" he says with a smirk.

Annie and Finnick whistle, howl, and claps their hands while Thresh takes his place. I smile and begin to sing.

_Ha ha ha ha ha_

_It's summer nights, babe!_

_Woo! Yeah, yeah, yeah__  
__Come on ladies, it's time to pop that top_

_And fellas, I know you're ready to rock_

_We went crazy cooped all winter long_

_And school is out, so let's get it on_

_Flip flop tans and some white sand, I know the perfect spot__  
__Well, the sunset better set soon_

_So we can get in the mood_

_Things start getting all heated up_

_When it starts getting cool, yeah__  
__Summer nights, everybody, are you with me?_

Thresh is an amazing break dancer really, with his big and bulk body anyway.

_Let that Igloo cooler mark your piece of paradise_

_Summer nights, everybody's feeling sexy_

_Holler if you're ready for some summer nights_

_A-come on, oh yeah, yeah__  
__Now fellas, you better watch your step_

_Don't let them teeny French bikinis make you lose your breath_

_Back to the ladies, y'all keep doing y'all's thang_

_'Cause everything about you makes me wanna scream__  
__The sun is getting low, there it goes_

_Here we go, here comes the moon, yeah_

_Things start getting all heated up_

_When it starts getting cool, yeah__  
__Summer nights, everybody, are you with me?_

_Let that Igloo cooler mark your piece of paradise_

_Summer nights, everybody's feeling sexy_

_Holler if you're ready for some summer nights__  
__It's a party down in Padre_

_Big bonfire on the beach_

_It's Coronas in Daytona y'all_

_Where it's wild and it's free__  
__Summer nights, everybody, are you with me?_

_Let that Igloo cooler mark your piece of paradise_

_Summer nights, everybody's feeling sexy_

_Holler if you're ready for some summer nights_

_A-come on__  
__Summer nights, everybody, are you with me?_

_Let that Igloo cooler mark your piece of paradise_

_Summer nights, everybody's feeling sexy_

_Holler if you're ready for some summer nights__  
__Yeah, oh, are you ready?_

_Are you ready?_

_Are you ready?_

_For some summer nights_

_Yeah baby!__  
__Summer nights!_

_It's summer nights_

_Come on!_

I smile at them when it is finished and say I'm going to head home because I'm tired, which is true. I walk back home –I mean Cato's- lost in my thoughts. I think about Peeta, Mom, Prim, the future, Gale, Clove, and what's happen to me so far. A lot has happened since I left home. I met some amazing people on the way and I couldn't be happier. I make it back to Cato's at midnight. I was gone for a while, I guess that is what happens when you are with friends. I see Clove lounging on the couch when I walk in and go sit by her.

"Hey. Have fun?" Clove asks.

"Lots." I say and smile. She chuckles.

"So where is Cato?" I ask.

"Getting some food." She answers. I nod my head and get up from the couch to go to bed.

"Don't you want to know what we did?" Clove asks when I'm halfway out with a smirk on her face. I picture in my head of what they could have done I shudder at the thought and keep walking. I hear her laugh behind me and I shake my head.

I change into sweatpants and a navy blue shirt that has my school's logo on it, and crawl into bed. I smile to myself because I'm actually have a good time instead of having the worst time possible. I go to sleep dreaming of my friends and a certain sky blue-eyed boy.

**Ok so I think I might do a Peeta POV for the next chapter. Tell me what you think! Love it? Hate it? Like it? Do you think I am a horrible writer? Tell me your thoughts! Review!**

**-Em:)**


	14. Chapter 14: Half of my Mind

**Hello everybody! I want to thank you guys so much for the reviews you guys are amazing! Thank you so much!**

…

**Peeta POV**

I wake up with the sun shining in my eyes. I smile to myself once I remember the dream I had. I've been having these dreams of me and Katniss ever since I met her. Which of course is only one night, but I feel as if I've known her forever. Katniss Laurel Everdeen. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I loved my dream and I wish I would've stayed asleep forever.

_Where in a prairie playing tag, she is wearing a white dress with her hair down. I chase her trying to get the love of my life._

"_Come on, slow down for me would ya'?" I yell. She turns around and blows me a kiss and runs faster. I shake my head and run after her faster. _

_I finally catch her and spin her around. She laughs and kisses my cheek. I feel as if I can stay in this world forever. _

_We lie down in the soft grass and gaze at each other. I love her. Even though I've only known her for 2 days. I liked her when I saw at Cato's. I fell in love with her when I heard her sing._

"_Would you sing for me?" I ask sweetly. _

_She smiles an amazing smile and asks, "What song?"_

"_My favorite song." I reply._

_She chuckles softly. "Tell me your favorite song!" _

"_Better Together by Jack Johnson." I reply. She smiles and begins to sing softly._

There's no combination of words I could put on the back of a postcard

No song that I could sing but I can try for your heart

Our dreams and they are made out of real things

Like a shoebox of photographs with sepia-toned lovin'  
Love is the answer at least for most of the questions in my hear

"Why are we here?" and, "Where do we go?"

And, "How come we're so hard?

"It's not always easy and sometimes life can be deceiving

I'll tell you one thing it's always better when we're together  
Mmm, it's always better when we're together

Yeah, we'll look at them stars when we're together

Well, it's always better when we're together

Yeah, it's always better when we're together  
And all of these moments

Just might find their way into my dreams tonight

But I know that they'll be gone when the morning light sings

_She has such a sweet voice it can make the angriest person calm._

Or brings new things for tomorrow night you see

That they'll be gone too, too many things I have to do  
But if all of these dreams

Might find their way into my day-to-day scene

I'd be under the impression I was somewhere in between

With only two, just me and you, not so many things we got to do

Or places we got to be, we'll sit beneath the mango tree now  
Yeah, it's always better when we're together

Mmm, we're somewhere in between together

Well, it's always better when we're together

Yeah, it's always better when we're together  
I believe in memories they look so, so pretty when I sleep

And when I wake up, you look so pretty sleeping next to me

But there is not enough time, and there is no, no song I could sing

And there is no combination of words I could say

But I will still tell you one thing, we're better together

_ I know I'm in love with her just by hearing her breathe. I look at her then her lips. I lean into kiss her and she meets me halfway. We kiss gentle for a moment then hard and passionately. Our tongues dance together. We break apart and rest our foreheads together._

"_I love you." I hear her whisper._

_I smile. "I love you, too." I say and kiss her again._

_This was the best day._

Sadly, that was just a dream. I sigh and get up from bed. I make my way to the bathroom to take a shower. I take off my clothes to get in the shower. I take a while since I don't have to work today. I smile at the thought. Maybe if I go into to town I can run into Katniss. _ No, Peeta, she doesn't like you. _ Half of my mind says. The other half says, _She told you that you were beautiful when you blush that means something. _And it does. I just haven't figured it out yet. Maybe I will today.

**Review! I know it is short but the next chapter will pick up from here in Peeta's POV. And maybe Katniss and Peeta may have a date coming up you never know..**

**Review please!**

**-Em:)**


	15. Chapter 15: Love, Life, and a wink

**Hello Everybody! Hope you are liking the story so far! This is Peeta POV!**

I turn off the hot water and step out onto the towel that is placed on the floor. I take a towel from the rack and begin to dry off. Once, I am all dried off I get another towel and run it through by wet blonde curls. I look in the mirror in front of me. I look good enough. I go back into my room and get on and pair of dark jeans and a button up red plaid shirt. I also slip on my cowboy boots. I brush my teeth real fast and grab my truck keys. I am not real hungry so I don't eat.

I get in my truck and drive around town. I listen to some songs on the way around town because I don't know where I am going so I just drive listening to music. One song nags at my attention. I turn it up to listen more.

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart_

_The waking up is the hardest part_

_You roll outta bed and down on your knees_

_And for a moment, you can hardly breathe__  
__Wondering was she really here?_

_Is she standing in my room?_

_No, she's not 'cause she's gone_

_Gone, gone, gone, gone  
When you're dreaming with a broken heart_

_The giving up is the hardest part_

_She takes you in with her crying eyes_

_Then all at once, you have to say goodbye__  
__Wondering could you stay, my love?_

_Will you wake up by my side?_

_No, she can't 'cause she's gone_

_Gone, gone, gone, gone__  
__Now do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?_

_Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?_

_And do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?_

_Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my_

_Roses in my hand?__  
__And would you get them if I did?_

_No, you won't 'cause you're gone_

_Gone, gone, gone, gone__  
__When you're dreaming with a broken heart_

_The waking up is the hardest part_

That was a pretty amazing song, really. I keep driving until I spot a beautiful girl with flowing black hair, olive skin, and piercing grey eyes. Those eyes can only belong to the beautiful Katniss Everdeen. I smile to myself. I pull my Chevy truck into the side road parking by the hair place. I get out and jog over to her. Once I get closer to her I start to fast walk. I reach her and go to tap her shoulder but she speaks.

"You know, if you don't want to look like a stalker don't chase somebody." She says as she turns around to face me. When she does, she gives me the most dazzling smile I've ever seen. It makes my heart stop.

I blush. " I just wanted to ask you out…." I fade out as I speak. I never thought that would come out of my mouth. Never. I can't believe I just did that. I want to go out with her. But I never thought I would have the guts to do it.

It is her turn to blush. She smiles up at me and says, "I would love too." She ends with a smile.

"Great so when and where?" I ask.

"How 'bout next Friday and you can pick me up at Cato's" she asks.

I smile. "Sure. Where do you want to go?"

"You can pick. After all I am new to this town." She says with a wink.

My heart stops when she does that. I blush and she chuckles.

"Then it's a date!" I say. She smiles at me.

"I better go get back to my friend she doesn't know I left." She says.

I'm disappointed and happy at the same time. Disappointed because we don't get to talk more. Happy because I have a date with Katniss. I smile at that. _I have a date with Katniss. _I think. I love it.

"Ok, well see you next Friday." I say. She waves goodbye and tucks a strand of loose hair behind her ear in a cute way. She walks away without looking back. I look at her and can't help but get a little giddy about our date. I smile and hop in my truck.

I turn on the radio and my favorite song comes on, How to Save a Life by The Fray,

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life  
How to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life

This is an amazing day and it's only noon. Wow, I love life. Wow, I've never said that especially since _she _came into my life..

**Mwahahaha! Cliff-hanger! You'll learn about Peeta's back story more in the next chapter and you get Peeta and Katniss' first date! Review please!**

**-Em:)**


	16. Chapter 16: Channing Tatum's Baby

**Hey guys! Guess what? I am now officially living in London! I don't want to annoy you so I am going to stop now.**

**Peeta POV**

My date with Katniss isn't for two more days and to be honest I'm at a lost on what to do. I've thought about what to do with Katniss and I have a few ideas, just not good ones. I don't think she wants to go cow tipping; besides I want this to be special. She is the first girl I have even looked out since_ her_.

This _her_ I keep talking about just so happens to be my ex- girlfriend, Delly Cartwright. We dated for 4 years, all through high school basically. When graduation came me and her had plans to go to Florida together. I went to pick her up and I caught her cheating on me with Marvel, Cato's brother. I've seen her around I just don't talk to her. Seriously, I caught her sucking faces with him.

I was broken for a while. Until I met Katniss. I still don't know what I'm going to do with her. I don't want her to be bored the whole entire time. I guess I can ask my uncle.

"Hey Uncle Haymitch." I say to him. I love my uncle. My dad never even talks to me so I got took away from him too. I live with my Uncle Haymitch and Aunt Effie, and I couldn't be happier. I have two brothers but they are all grown up have families.

"What's up Peet?" Haymitch asks.

"Well, you see I got a date and-" I say but he cuts me off.

"Wow, you got a _date_! Who is the blind girl?" he says. I scowl at him and he cracks up.

"I'm serious!" I yell.

"Ok\sorry. What does she look like?" he asks.

"She's beautiful! She has olive skin, flowing back hair to her waist, piercing grey eyes, probably 5 foot, and probably no more than 87 pounds. She is really fun to be around makes my heart stop when I'm with her." I say. Haymitch looks stunned.

"You got it bad." He says.

"I know. Now tell me where I need to take her for our date!' I say.

"A bar." He says. Figures, he likes to drink, of course he would say that.

"You are hopeless. I am going to go ask Aunt Effie." I say turning to leave the room, but he grabs my wrist.

"I know. Take her to that new karaoke bar and grill and then, to the park and gaze up at the stars." He says making a dramatic hand gesture to the sky. I chuckle.

"That's not bad I guess I could do that." I say truthfully.

"See Haymitch Abernathy isn't as dumb as you think!" he exclaims. I chuckle and nod my head.

I go into my room and lay on my bed. I look at the ceiling long enough that I soon fall asleep.

**Katniss POV**

I have a date with Peeta Mellark. _I have a date with Peeta Mellark._ That's all my mind has been saying since yesterday. I've only been on a few dates and have had one boyfriend. His name was Gloss. He was kind of a jerk, Prim didn't like him, and neither did Gale. Well, Gale didn't like me with any boys. Gales was protective, no he was possessive. I was incredibly happy when Peeta asked me out. He seems like a nice guys and all, so I thought I could give him a try. Gale wouldn't like it, I know he wouldn't, but I don't care. Clove was shocked. She said and I quote "WOW, Katniss Everdeen got a date!" I had to tell her to be quiet since everybody was still sleeping and it was just a date after all, it is not like I was getting married. I never want to get married. I swore that off when dad died and mom fell into a depression. I don't want that to happen because everybody knows that marriage leads to kids. And if what happened to mom happened to me well, I would not want my kids to turn and like me. Stupid, boring, and all together messed up.

My date with Peeta is in two days and I can't wait to see what he has planned. I sigh out loud and gaze at the ceiling until Clove barges in.

"I have a problem!" She yells.

"What?" I say.

"Uhh…I'm pregnant.." she says.

I stand there with my mouth wide open. "Your what?"

"Please don't make me say it again." She says with her eyes squeezed shut.

I gulp. "Is it Cato's baby?" I ask.

"No Katniss, its Channing Tatum's baby! Of course it is Cato's baby!" she exclaims.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"It's ok. So what are you going to wear to your date?" she asks.

"I don't know want to help?" I ask raising my eyebrow.

She grins. "I'd love to." She says getting up and walking to her closet. She pulls out a white strapless dress with lace at the chest area and a black belt with a white flower right below it. The rest is plain white and flows to my knees. I like it a lot, surprisingly.

"Clove, I love it!" I say. She smiles at me.

"I thought you would" she says.

I smile at her. I guess I'm ready for my date with Peeta. Now all I have to do is wait. I wonder all long I'll last without going mad.

**Review please! Thanks!**

**-Em:)**


	17. Chapter 17: The Date Part 1: You

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I love to read them! I want to thank a guest that reviewed that went by Haley. Thank you soooo much! You are so sweet! That was the nicest thing I've ever gotten! Thank you! Here it is, Katniss and Peeta's date!**

**Katniss's POV**

When I said all I had to do was wait for Peeta, I must've been ill, because Clove had different ideas. I'm an hour away from my date and Clove has been re-making me all day. I'm not really happy with this arrangement but it seems to make Clove happy. She is currently working on my hair and it hurts like hell since she is pulling on it. My make up was done an hour ago and that was probably my least favorite part.

"Done." Clove says finally. I sigh in relief and she chuckles. "Okay now go put on you dress." She says.

"Why? It's an hour away!" I say.

She shakes her head, "Yeah but when I show you the shoes that your going to wear you are going to fight for God knows how long!" she jokes. I roll my eyes and snatch the dress out of her hands.

I slip in to the dress and walk back out to Clove. "Good. now you are going to wear these," she says while pulling out black velvet pumps. My jaw drops.

"No way in hell am I wearing those!" I yell pointing at the shoes. I can faintly hear Marvel chuckle from his spot in the living room since our bedroom door is open.

"Yes, you are! Even if I have to cut your feet off and sew them onto your feet, then staple your feet back on!" she explains. I gulp and nod my head ok.

I walk to the mirror across the room only tripping twice. Looking in to the mirror I gasp. I don't even look like myself! The girl in front of me looks beautiful. My make up looks truly amazing; with a light blush, white and grey eye shadow, very little black eyeliner, and mascara. The dress is amazing with it's white lace in the chest area then a black belt right below it and flow's down to my knees. My shoes are black velvet pumps with a buckle. But my hair is the best; there is no way to describe it. It has a fishtail and a flower pulling back my bangs.

"You look beautiful." I hear a male voice say.

I turn around and see Peeta leaning against the doorframe. I smile, then become confused. What time is it? I look at the clock just behind his head it says 7:00. He is exactly on time. I smile and walk towards him.

"Shall we go?" he says giving me his arm. I nod and hook my arm with his. We walk to his truck and he opens the door for me, I hop in and he walks around to his side.

He gets in. buckles and starts the truck.

"So where are you taking me?" I ask.

"It's a surprise!" he shouts like a 4-year-old. I laugh and he grins at me.

On our way to wherever we are going we make small talk and laugh about silly little things. He pulls up to a place that read "Brutus' Karaoke Bar and Grill." I look at Peeta and he has a wide smile on his face that would make the Cheshire cat jealous.

"I'm not singing." I say. He still grins.

"Ok, but I am." He says. Oh God.

We get out and walk towards the doors. He opens it for me and I thank him. We enter the bar and the waitress leads us to our seats. Sitting down we look at the menu. I order the pulled pork sandwich and he orders the ribs.

"Well, I think it's about time for me to sing." He says and gets up.

He walks up to the man running the karaoke, whispers him his song and the man nods. Peeta gets up on stage and clears his throat. People stare at him while the music comes on. I know this song. Oh no.

_The bluest skies don't seem so blue  
And the stars seem to be a little dimmer too  
Now that your around you put them all to shame  
Let me break it down because I'm trying to say is_

_No one gets me like you when you kiss me, girl  
You rock me harder than some down town band  
I thought I knew what love was but I didn't have a clue  
I never found anything that makes me feel like I do about you  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/c/chris_ ]  
Got a whole new direction it seems these days  
I used to rush off to work and get home late  
But now I show up late and rush back home  
My priorities are different I can't leave you alone_

_No one gets me like you when you kiss me, girl  
You rock me harder than some down town band  
I thought I knew what love was but I didn't have a clue  
I never found anything that makes me feel like I do about you_

_Girl if you ever get to guessin if I'm thinkin bout you, just remember_

_No one gets me like you when you kiss me, girl  
You rock me harder than some down town band  
I thought I knew what love was but I didn't have a clue  
I never found anything that makes me feel like I do about you_

_Youuu, ohh youuu_

He stared at me the whole time I knew I was blushing. He comes back and the blush is still noticeable. He grins and chuckles. I blush more. What is this boy doing to me?

**That was Part 1! Part 2 will be up on Tuesday. Review!**

**-Em:)**


	18. Chapter 18: The Date Part 2: Numbers

**Peeta POV **

I finish singing and finally look away from Katniss. She looked truly stunning with the white dress and hair. I put the microphone down and thank Chaff, the karaoke man. I smile at her as I walked towards our table. I pulled my chair down and jumped on my chair just as out appetizer, fried pickles, was being served.

"So did you like it?" I ask hopefully.

"I didn't like it," she said. My face instantly fell, "I loved it." She finished and started laughing.

I smiled, "Why are you laughing?" I ask.

"Your face was priceless!" she then was sent into another fit of hysterics. I couldn't help but join in after a while.

"We better eat these before they get cold." She says pointing at the huge plate of fried pickles in front of us. I laugh and nod my head.

We dig in and they are really good. Probably the best I've ever had. Apparently Katniss thinks the same since she eating them like crazy. Of course, in an adorable way.

"Slow down little miss piggy." I say. She blushes and make a cute little pig sound. I chuckle softly.

"So tell me about yourself." I say.

"What do you want to know?" she asks.

"Anything and everything." I state simply.

"Ok. I'm 18 and from a small town Zeigler, Illinois, where the population is 900 and you can see tractors filling up gas at the gas station and kids dragging each other behind bikes," I can't help but laugh at that, "I have a 13 year old sister named Primrose, but Prim for short. Then my mom, my dad died when I was 11 in a car wreck. Then I have my best friend, well I don't really know what we are considering he practically tried to kidnap me. But anyway, his name is Gale and right now he is a lunatic." She says.

"So how did you end up here?" I ask.

"Well, you see when dad died my mom went into a depression, she completely shut down. So, I got a job at 14, I taught archery at the local gym. I basically raised Prim, paid the bills, and put the food on the table. I love my sister, but I was sick of it. So two days after graduation I left home heading for New York. I made it to Indiana, that's when I met Clove. She wanted to go to New York too, so we became friends and left. So on our way here we realized we were headed in the wrong direction. And that's how I got here." She finishes.

"Wow." I say, truly stunned.

"So what about you?" she asks.

"Not much to tell. I have lived here all my life. I'm 19 and live with, my aunt and uncle, because my mom was mentally unstable and beat me so they took me away from her when I was 15. My dad was heartbroken so he shut me out. My brothers are grown and have a family, which is a surprise," she chuckles. "But I love my Aunt Effie and Uncle Haymitch and I couldn't be happier." I say.

"Good." She says.

"What's good?" I ask.

"You are happy." She states.

I smile, "So what do you want to do with your life?" I ask.

"I want to be a Broadway singer. That's why I wanted to go to New York." She says,

"What about you?"

Huh. I've never really thought about it. "Undecided." I say. She smiles.

The rest of dinner goes by with small talk. I've had a lot of fun with her so far and I can't wait to take her to the hill by the park. We finish eating and I pay. She about angry with me until I said "Whatever you say to me isn't going to matter, so don't waste you breath." She looked down after that. I felt bad about being harsh but, hey I didn't want to have her pay.

We hopped in my truck and I drove to the park her question me the whole ride. Most people would've been annoyed but I was happy and thought it was adorable. I parked in the parking lot and looked over to her. She had a bright smile on her face while reading the sign about the park.

"Well come on!" I shouted. She smiled and jumped out of the truck.

We walked to the hill and it seemed that she was enchanted by everything. I realized something. This is_ so much_ like the dream I had. I smile when I get an idea in my head.

"Wanna play tag?" I ask.

She raises her eyebrow but nod her head anyway.

We probably play for an hour. An hour of screaming, laughs, and smiles. We had a lot of fun but we got tired and decided to lie down in the grass that was now covered in dew. One thing to make my dream complete was for her to sing my favorite song.

"Would you sing for me?" I ask.

"What song?" she asks.

I smile, "My favorite song."

She chuckles, "What's your favorite song?"

"Better Together by Jack Johnson." I say.

"I don't know that song." She says.

"Then I'll sing with you." I say and we begin to sing.

_There is no combination of words I could put on the back of a postcard  
No song that I could sing, but I can try for your heart  
Our dreams, and they are made out of real things  
Like a, shoebox of photographs  
With sepia-toned loving  
Love is the answer,  
At least for most of the questions in my heart  
Like why are we here? And where do we go?  
And how come it's so hard?  
It's not always easy and  
Sometimes life can be deceiving  
I'll tell you one thing, it's always better when we're together_

Mmm, it's always better when we're together  
Yeah, we'll look at the stars when we're together  
Well, it's always better when we're together  
Yeah, it's always better when we're together

And all of these moments  
Just might find their way into my dreams tonight  
But I know that they'll be gone  
When the morning light sings  
And brings new things  
For tomorrow night you see  
That they'll be gone too  
Too many things I have to do  
But if all of these dreams might find their way  
Into my day to day scene  
I'd be under the impression  
I was somewhere in between  
With only two  
Just me and you  
Not so many things we got to do  
Or places we got to be  
We'll sit beneath the mango tree now

Yeah, it's always better when we're together  
Mmm, we're somewhere in between together  
Well, it's always better when we're together  
Yeah, it's always better when we're together.

Mmm, mmm, mmm

I believe in memories  
They look so, so pretty when I sleep  
Hey now, and when I wake up,  
You look so pretty sleeping next to me  
But there is not enough time,  
And there is no, no song I could sing  
And there is no combination of words I could say  
But I will still tell you one thing  
We're better together.

We finish and smile at each other. I say we should leave and she agrees. I take her back to Cato's and stop at the door.

"I had a lot of fun. Probably more fun than I ever have." She says.

I smile a goofy smile, "Me too." I state simply.

What happens next is not an accident I lean in slowly but she jumps right to it and kisses me. It is a sweet kiss one that you probably die for. We kiss for what seems like hours and she pulls away.

"Thanks Peeta." She says and vanishes behind the door.

I didn't realize that I was too happy to notice I didn't get her number.

**Katniss POV**

I truly did have fun, until I was getting ready for bed and realized I didn't get his number.

**Like it? Love it? Want me to burn this story to the ground? Tell me! Review Please!**

**-Em:)**


	19. Chapter 19 Money

**Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews!**

**Katniss POV**

I wake up in the morning with a smile still plastered on my face. But it quickly fades. I can't believe he didn't get my number. I can't believe I forgot_ his_ number. Did he not have fun? Was it a bad date? Did I have something in my teeth? Am I a bad kisser? Oh my god, I kissed him! I get up and walk to the shower to get the thoughts out of my head. I take my pj's off and jump into the hot water. I scrub my hair with a shampoo that smells like strawberries and clean off.

When I dry off I braid my hair back. I put on yellow high-waist shorts, a white see-through top with a pink tank top underneath, and pink flats. I walk out and into the kitchen and see everybody having breakfast.

"Hey." I say. They all mumble hello and continue eating their food. "Clove do want to go somewhere today?" I ask.

She nods her head eagerly, "I though you'd never ask!" she says. We laugh at her.

The rest of breakfast passes by quickly and quietly. Marvel, Glimmer, and Cato all leave for work. Clove and I went to our rooms to get our money and leave. I decided to check and see how much money I have left. When I dumped out my wallet only a penny came out. Oh god. I started to panic. We ran out of money, _we ran out of money, _was all I could comprehend. Clove soon came into my room, with a panicked look on her face.

"Please tell me you have money!" I yell. As in answer, she holds a quarter. I start to panic even more.

"What are we going to do?" Clove asks softly.

"I don't know, Clove!" I yell. Clove takes that as a sign to leave.

I scream, I curse, I beat the floor, but in the end I just lie on my bed and stare at the ceiling. How did everything go wrong in a matter of hours? I may never know that. I get up from my bed and look at the clock. It is 5:00! How did I manage to stare at the ceiling for hours? I get up and walk towards the living room, where I hear voices.

"We need jobs!" I hear a girl shout, that girl can only be Clove.

"I don't know." I hear a male voice say.

"Cato, we need money." So the male voice is Cato?

"Clove you're pregnant, I'll get a job." I say as I come out of the hidden corner.

They all looked at me surprised. "Look who finally came out." Marvel says. I roll my eyes at him.

"Katniss you don't have-"she starts but I cut her off.

"No Clove, I have to and I'm going to!" I shout and everybody looks at me.

"I'm getting a job too then!" she says.

"No you're not!" Both Cato and I shout in unison.

"Look Clove, I don't think that is the best idea." I say.

"You aren't my mom so don't tell me what to do!" she says.

"Clove you're pregnant, I don't think a job is the good idea!" I shout.

"What makes you say that?" she says.

"Oh my god! Just listen to Katniss!" Glimmer –finally- says.

"Thank you, Glimmer." I say. She nods her head at me.

"Ok then, I guess I'm getting a job." I say.

**Hey! I'm sorry for the short chapter I'm just really busy! I will update soon though with a longer chapter, I promise! Review please!**

**-Em:)**


	20. Chapter 20: Rockin' Robin

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or characters. It is too epic for a 13 year old to own.**

**Katniss POV**

What person would want to hire me? I just came here and don't know a thing about this town or the people. Not to mention I only know, what? 7 people. 8 if you count Rue. We need money, just enough to get gas for New York and then we will be able to find money there. I groan in frustration and fall back onto my bed. Just when things are going great it falls apart.

I hear a knock at my door and a few seconds later Glimmer and Clove's heads pop out of the doorway. I sit up and pat the space next to me on the bed. They scurry in and plunk down, causing me to bounce.

"Hey, we think we found some jobs." Glimmer says.

"Cool, let me see." I say and scoot closer.

She hands me the paper and I quickly scan over it.

_HELP WANTED_

_A babysitter for Johanna Mason's Caring Services. Work from 9a.m. – 6:30 p.m. 30 kids age range from 1- 10. Paid $5 an hour._

That's a big fat no.

_A maid for Coin's Country Inn. Work 2nd shift. Paid $15 dollars a week._

No. That should be enough said.

_A waitress for the Rock 'n' Roll diner. Work 3rd shift. Has to have an ability to sing. Paid $20 dollars a week._

Yes! Why haven't I thought of this earlier? I'm so stupid! I shoot Clove and Glimmer a smile then jump off the bed and grab my purse.

"Where are you going?" Clove shouts.

"To get a job what do you think?" I say and run out of the house and down the street.

I finally get to the small diner and burst through the door. I receive some weird glances since I made such a commotion but I don't care. I march right up to the counter and ask for the owner. He soon comes out and I notice him to be Plutarch, or as I called him, music man.

"Uhm.. Hi. I'm here to apply for the waitress job." I say.

"Well, ok then. Tell me about yourself." He says and takes a seat.

"I thought that I would have to fill out an application." I say.

"Yeah, you would. But, I have had that blasted sign up for four months and you are the only one that came. So, I just want somebody to work and if you are not a criminal and you can sing, you got it." He says in a matter-of- fact tone

"Ok, well, I graduated from Zeigler Tornadoes High School last week. As soon as I got home from graduation I left and didn't look back. I was supposed to be in New York but I got lost, resulting in ending up here. My car broke down so I'll be here for a while. And the most important part, I'm out of money." I finish my rant.

"Wow, what's your name?" he asks.

Oh, yeah that may have been helpful. "Katniss Everdeen." I say.

"Well, Katniss Everdeen, can you sing?" he asks. I just nod.

"Ok, sing Rocket Robin." He commands.

That isn't good. I barely remember that song. The last time I sang it was when we had our 6th grade choir concert.

"Ok." I manage to choke out.

_He rocks in the tree tops all day long Hoppin' and a-boppin' and singing his song All the little birdies on Jaybird Street Love to hear the robin go tweet tweet tweet_

_Rockin' robin, tweet tweet tweet Rockin' robin' tweet tweetly-tweet Blow rockin' robin 'Cause we're really gonna rock tonight_

_Every little swallow, every chick-a-dee Every little bird in the tall oak tree The wise old owl, the big black crow Flappin' their wings singing go bird go_

_Rockin' robin, tweet tweet tweet G Rockin' robin' tweet tweetly-tweet Blow rockin' robin 'Cause we're really gonna rock tonight Yeah yeah_

_Pretty little raven at the bird-band stand told them how to do the bob and it was grand They started going steady and bless my soul He out-bopped the buzzard and the oriol_

_He rocks in the tree tops all day long hoppin' and a-boppin' and singing his song All the little birdies on Jaybird Street Love to hear the robin go tweet tweet tweet_

_Rockin' robin, tweet tweet tweet rockin' robin' tweet tweetly-tweet blow rockin' robin 'Cause we're really gonna rock tonight_

_Pretty little raven at the bird-band stand told them how to do the bop and it was grand They started going steady and bless my soul He out-bopped the buzzard and the oriol_

_He rocks in the tree tops all day long hoppin' and a-boppin' and singing his song All the little birdies on Jaybird Street Love to hear the robin go tweet tweet tweet_

_Rockin' robin, tweet tweet tweet Rockin' robin' tweet tweetly-tweet Blow rockin' robin 'Cause we're really gonna rock tonight_

He claps when I finish, "Amazing."

"So I got the job?" I ask hopefully.

"I never said that." He says. My face falls.

He turns to walk away and I bow my head down. A few minutes later something hits my head, a red dress that looks like it's from the 80s'.

"You start tonight. 10 o'clock, don't be late. Oh and you might want to sleep because it's an all night shift." He says then winks.

I smile and take off towards Cato's house. I can't wait to tell Clove what happened.

**Did you like it? I hope so! Review please! And a thank you to my beta iloverueforever! You are amazing! Thank you!**

**-Em:)**


	21. Chapter 21: Very Important Authors Note

**I feel horrible. I am so sorry! My stories are still going on. But I have been sooo busy! So I have come up with a schedule for my stories. Since my only free days are Thursday and Sunday, I will be updating on those days.**

**Home Is Where The Heart Is: Thursdays**

**Life or Death: The 64th Hunger Games: Sundays**

**Yes, I will be updating later today for Life or Death. Once again, I am soooo sorry! I will try to be better!**

**-Em:)**


	22. Chapter 22: Checkered

**I'm sorry for being a horrible author! But here's the chapter!**

**Katniss's POV**

I rushed back to Cato's home. I couldn't believe I got a job, in such a short period of time. What was that like 25 minutes? That's awesome. I made it to the shop and busted through the door, luckily everybody was sitting around the crowded room.

"Did you get the job?" Marvel asks.

I smile wildly and star doing a random happy dance. They start laughing, soon enough they begin to join my celebration dance. After awhile of this so-called "dancing", We all stop, finally out of breath.

"And who knows? Maybe you'll see that Peter guy." Marvel says.

I feel my cheeks heat up, "It's Peeta." I say shyly. Marvel rolls his eyes then shoots me a disgusting look.

"Whatever." He says in a quiet, angry voice.

Cato and Glimmer look awkward after that. Glimmer gets up and starts to whistle while cleaning off the front counter and Cato goes and wraps his arms around Clove. I look at Clove who looks back at me, something happened between Marvel and Peeta, something I don't want to know about.

"Ok, well I'm going to go take a nap because I have to work the night shift." I say and back out of the room.

I walk to the room I have been staying in and jump into bed. I close my eyes, waiting for sleep to take over.

**Peeta's POV**

Ever since my date with Katniss, I've been a little…distracted. I just can't get her out of my head. I have been hoping to see her around but I sadly haven't. It's a small town so I bet I'll see her soon.

My phone begins to wring, so I hastily pick it up.

"Hey Peeta." My friend, Blight says.

"Yeah?" I ask, questioning his call.

"Do you want to come to the diner tonight?" he asks.

"Sure. What time?"

"How about 7?" he questions.

"That's good. I'll see you there." I say. We say goodbye and hang up.

I hope to see Katniss soon, hell what am I saying? I want to see her now. Maybe, I'll see her soon….

**Katniss's POV**

I wake up from my dreamless sleep with a smile on my face. Normally, people aren't happy about having to go to work, but when you don't have any money, you get pretty happy about it.

I drag myself out of bed and hop into the shower. After taking the warmest shower of my life, I get dressed in my work uniform, which consists of a black and white checkered skirt, a black tank top, and a red leather jacket.

It's cute, but I really don't like it…that much.

With a smile on my face I walk out my bedroom's door and to my new job.

**A/N: Ok, I'm really sorry! I have really bad writers block but I knew I had to update, so I did. I'm soooo sorry! I promise I'll try to be better! I know this is short but as I said, I have writers block. Forgive me? Review please! I can handle the hate.**

**-Em:)**

**P.S. A big thank you to my beta iloverueforever!(:**


	23. Chapter 23: I'm so very sorry

I know, I know. I win the worst person award. But these past few months I have been through a lot. From deaths, moving again, and just plain life. But I do plan to update today or tomorrow so watch for it. Once again, I'm so very sorry.

-Em

You can leave your hate in comments.


	24. Chapter 24: Katniss?

**Katniss POV**

I walk through the front doors of the diner with a smile on my face. Finally something to do, and get money… Maybe it's not the best job in the world, but it will have to do.

"Ah, there's the lovely Katniss!" I hear Plutarch say. He comes to give me a hug, when he does he gives me a big slobbery kiss on my cheek.

I wipe it off aggressively. "Are you drunk?" I ask afterwards.

"Nope," he says popping the p, "just a happy."

"Well ok…" I say.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." A girl working behind the counter says.

I nod, "and your name is…?" I ask.

"Leevy." She reaches over across the counter to shake my hand.

"Ok girls, I'm expecting a lot of people tonight because I got new songs on my machine!" Plutarch says joyfully and starts doing the disco.

Me and Leevy just giggle and begin to work. I have a good feeling about this.

**Peeta POV**

***3 hours later***

I wait impatiently on the couch tapping my foot with my arm slung across the back. I have been waiting a hour for the guys to come pick me up. I'm about to just drive myself. Thinking that's the best idea, I pick up my keys and head out the door.

***At the diner***

I pull the door open and step through, only to run into a waitress with a big tray full of food.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" I say trying to help.

"Really? You know what just leave I got it." She says.

I know that voice, but I can't see her face, as it is buried by her hair that has fallen.

"Are you sure?' I ask.

"Positive, now just go." She says forcefully.

I shrug and walk to my friends that have been staring over here. They scoot around until I have room to sit.

"Dude, who was that?" one asks.

"A waitress." I say.

"Yeah I know that, but you looked like you knew her." He says** .**

"I think I might." I say.

"Well if you do, can you set me up? I mean look at that ass." Another one says.

"You're sick." I say in disgust. He puts his hands up in defense.

I just shake my head and look down at the menu. Several moments later a waitress comes.

"Can I get you guys something to drink?" the familiar voice says.

I look up and I'm pretty sure my mouth drops open when I see her.

"Katniss?" I say in shock.

**There you go! I promise I will be updating more! Please forgive me? **

**-Em **


End file.
